


as the days go by

by iloveyourrosecheek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Military, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other, Record shop, Sad, Sad Ending, for all of y’all to who only like military men with beards, i texted this all to my friend and copy and pasted it here, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyourrosecheek/pseuds/iloveyourrosecheek
Summary: sometimes the pain of love is the only think that lets you feel
Relationships: you/non-specified person
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	as the days go by

“you’re just gonna have to marry someone in the military with a strong sense of judging recklessness puts them in dangerous situations.”  
you meet at a small store that sells second hand books and records, you’re both looking at vintage 80s/90s punk vinyls when you make eye contact over the aisle. they strike up a small conversation and you immediately hit it off which leads to you later meeting up at a pub. it’s about five in the afternoon and they’re giving you one of the sweetest smiles you’ve ever seen, dimples you hadn’t noticed before peeking out. you’re gone. the smell from the cigars they’re smoking, the alcohol, they invade your senses. everything is blurry and hyper-focused at the same time. this is a moment you’ll never forget.  
fast forward two months. through a series of movie dates, shared takeout, exploring abandoned buildings and imagining the spirits that still linger; you’ve fallen hard. you’re staring into their eyes, the light glinting off of them. it’s chilly outside, but not chilly enough for you to want to leave the park on such a beautiful november day. you woke yourself up to say it.  
“there’s something i’ve been wanting to tell you..” you’re anxious, is it too soon?  
“me too” not the response you were expecting, but your nerves ease, if only a little.  
“you go first” the anticipation is killing you.  
“recently, i got in trouble with my superiors...”“they’re sending me into active combat”  
your breath catches in your throat. fuck. they were just supposed to be in the military to help pay for school. they weren’t supposed to be doing anything dangerous, they were supposed to be safe. safe.  
it’s so unfair. you know why they’re getting put in danger.  
recently a female soldier in their unit was sexually assaulted. the military tried to cover it up. they spoke out.  
you’re shaking, staring at your hands, they’re turning a gray-ish color from the cold. mittens. they set mittens in your lap.  
“you’re so stupid, always trying to prove your tough by not dressing warm enough, it’s silly”  
you look up to see them staring at you, there are tears in their eyes.  
“so when do we say goodbye”

*3 months later*

you’re laying in your bed, tired from classes, too late to sleep to early to go to bed. you hear your phone buzzing. it’s their mother.  
“hey sweetheart how are you?”  
“tired, but getting through, and how about you?” you try not to think too much about the shaky sound of her voice  
“about that... we’ve got some bad news from the military.”

~~

that night you go out to a pub.

~~

you wake up early the next morning, in someone’s bed. it’s still gray outside. it smells like cigars.  
missing in action you think.  
how fucking stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing i’ve ever posted, i hope it isn’t shit considering i literally texted it all to a group chat


End file.
